Serendipity?
by momofletti
Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto was an air-headed baseball freak who was also happen to be the Rain Guardian of Vongola the tenth. What happened when the nice and cute-thing-lover encountered our lovable Unpopular girl Tomoko Kuroki from It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular Manga ?


**Takeshi Yamamoto was an air-headed baseball freak who was also happen to be the Rain Guardian of Vongola the tenth. What happened when the nice and cute-thing-lover encountered our lovable Unpopular girl Tomoko Kuroki (from It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular Manga)?**

Tomoko Kuroki only wanted to feel a little excitement. That's all. And that was not included being trapped in some shitty mafia war. What is it? It is even worse than when I thought I was being raped in train? Tomoko inhaled as she tried hard to go stealth. They were not some ordinary high school thugs even though they were definitely high schoolers.

It was summer holiday and Tomoko had been chosen to take car of the school small garden because she couldn't have refused (basically she had been speechless) when her class had picked her in acclamation. She hadn't really mind though, because she hadn't had better plans anyway. But what the hell happened here? There were some 14 boys who went rampage inside the school building. They were fighting each other with some kind of sick weapon that enabled them to fly. Tomoko was pretty sure that they were not boys from her school.

She was preparing the hoe, scissors and water bucket when she heard a loud bang. When she peeped through her class door she saw a white-haired and scary looking boy throwing bombs to a group of another boys.

I haven't even had sex yet, she thought. And I will die here in the hands of these thugs. Tomoko hid under her chair and prayed that whatever was going on would be soon over. I don't have an exciting enough life, that's true. But I still have many animes I want to watch, Tomoko prayed to all the gods and saints she knew.

**The day before**

"Tenth!" Hayato Gokudera waved energetically to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia. They had finished the Rainbow Representation Battle two weeks before with a successful outcome and all their organs had been still intact – pretty much.

Tsuna, who was still limping from the fight, tried to wave back to his ever energetic Storm Guardian. "Tenth, we should train together. I feel all my muscles turn start to turn rustic. It's been two weeks since we went ballistic," Gokudera spoke enthusiaticly.

Personally Tsuna didn't mind at all if his muscles turned rustic. But, watching his self-appointed right hand man high spirit, he felt the urge to accommodate. "Well..." he started.

"Don't worry, tenth. I have arranged with the ninth to have the cervello backing us with the illusion later. We will held a full ballistic training tomorrow at 10 o'clock at Saitama high school," Gokudera cut in. "I will send the invitations to the others. Oh, there's the baseball geek. Hey!" Gokudera ran towards Yamamoto without giving Tsuna chance to say anything. The tenth Vongola bos could just stand there with open mouth and a drop of sweat.

**Today**

Hayato Gokudera sure does know how to make a party, Takeshi Yamamoto concentrated to avoid the bomb blasts while at the same time toting the fainting Lambo . They had a full frontal training where each of them could throw one another until the last man stand. There had been 14 of them at the beginning, but now there were just 5 left: Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Hibari and Byakuran. Enma, Ryohei, and the others rest in the monitoring room set up by the cervello to monitor the fight. It was a rather convenient technology.

Yamamoto tighten his grip to the toddler. It was unknown how he could've broken into the building. It seemed he somehow found out about the training plan and pissed off because he hadn't been invited. Yamamoto found him fainted in one of the classroom and decided to take him along because he was afraid that Lambo would accidentally get hurt from all the blast and fight.

Hibari Kyoya came towards him with the glare that could kill. Reborn's voice was heard, announcing that 'stupid' Tsuna had been knocked down by Byakuran. Gokudera was also out of the game as Byakuran succeeded to outsmart him and capture Uri. Yamamoto smiled. It was great to be the last three, but he wanted to be the last man.

Hibari stoped when he realized that Yamamoto carried Lambo on his back. "What's the brat doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I think he must've found out our plan and pissed off because he hadn't been invited," he answered smiling.

"Ck," Hibari frown. "Hey bastards, do something and pick up the brat. We cannot continue with him around!" Hibari shouted.

"Why should we stop? He is the perrfect target!" Yamamoto and Hibari jumped as Byakuran suddenly showed up and attack.

"Shit!" Hibari swore.

"Let's rumble!" Byakuran started to attack Yamamoto mercilessly. Hibari attacked Byakuran as Yamamoto was forced to play defense.

Yamamoto got hit and his body flew all the way to the wall. Realizing that he and Lambo would hit the wall, Yamamoto destroyed the wall.

Tomoko didn't have the chance to move as the power of Yamamoto's Attaco di Squalo destroyed the wall and flew away the chairs and desks around. Tomoko got hit by a chair and faint.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto shouted as he found out there has been a girl inside the classroom. Tomoko's body was squashed by a fallen desk.

"I quit!" Yamamoto shouted as he watched Byakuran was ready to attack again.

Byakuran and Hibari stopped. "Why is there a little girl here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know. You'd better get lost and bring those brats. We are continuing," Hibari said.

"Right, right," Yamamoto carried Tomoko up.

The Observation Room

"How can this girl got inside this supposedly tight closed building?" Yamamoto spoke as he reached the observation room.

"Oh, it happens," Gokudera ignored him. Yamamoto shook his head and find chairs for Lambo and the girl.

"Here," Tsuna and Enma provided the chairs. "Are they alright?" Tsuna seemed worry. "Gokudera, you should do more effort securing our training ground," he added.

Hearing the protest from his respected boss, Gokudera reacted immediately. "Yes, tenth, I'm really sorry. I will immediately and thoroughly examine the weakness in my security system." Gokudera left the room without further ado.

Tsuna could only shook his head. His self-appointed right hand man is a busy personality. "Do you think we should let her stay here?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who were joining them around their guests.

"Stupid Tsuna, of course we should. What else to do? Just let her rest for a while. I will ask Bianchi and the girls to come over and treat her," the Arcobaleno answered.

"Err, she is not technically rest. I think I knocked her out," Yamamoto spoke. He bent over and shoved Tomoko's hair in the forehead. There was a big purple bump and a little scar with blood dripping.

Yamamoto's heart leapt. He scarred a little girl's forehead. Doesn't it mean he has to take a responsibility? He will have to eventually marry her.

Kaoru poked Yamamoto and give him a soaked handkerchief. "Put it on her forehead," he spoke, almost like a whisper.

Yamamoto obeyed and placed the handkerchief on Tomoko's forehead. The cold and wet handkerchief awaken Tomoko. She felt her head ached like crazy. She remembered a loud bang and a sharp pain. She opened her eyes slowly.

Tomoko's heart leapt as she watched strange boys surrounding her. They were all somehow beaten up and looked like thugs. Her mind raced uncontrollably, they are going to beat me up and kill me.

Yamamoto watched as Tomoko's face became paler than ghost. She was originally very pale and sickly looking, but now she was almost transparent.

Tomoko tried to speak, but failed miserably. It was only her lips moved without any sound coming.

"She is afraid," Ryohei spoke. Damn right! Tomoko's heart scream. They will torture me before killing me, she mentally noted.

"Don't be afraid," Yamamoto squatted and looked Tomoko in the eyes. "We will not hurt you. I'm so sorry. It was my fault that you got hurt. "

Tomoko's head hurt so much she couldn't even respond properly. The pain became sharper and Tomoko faint again.

"You guys are so stupid," Tomoko regained consciousness and heard a woman's voice. She seemed pretty upset. Tomoko remembered her condition and pretended to stay unconscious. Why do these people didn't just leave me alone? She thought. Maybe I have witnessed too much that there's no way they will let her me alive. Mom, dad, Tomoki, I love you. Good bye.

"I think she's awake." Tomoko's heart raced fast. They have realized I'm awake. She slowly opened her eyes. There were three girls about her age. They seemed normal. Are they also being kidnapped? Is this some kind of prostitution ring for high school girls?

"Are you ok?" One of the girls asked Tomoko.

There was also an almost impossibly beautiful woman with big breasts and slender waist. Tomoko recognized the boy whom spoke to her and told her he had been the one who hurt her. He seemed worry. There are also a babies, the one in black suit and fedora and another one in army suit. What a queer group, Tomoko thought.

The beauty touched Tomoko's head. It feels nice, Tomoko thought. "Do you still feel dizzy, sweetie?" she asked. Her voice is nice and calming. Tomoko involuntarily shook her head.

"Take these aspirin," the beauty handed her two pills and a glass of water. Tomoko unconsciously take them. She was enchanted by the beauty of Bianchi.

"Do you want something to eat?" the girl with a black hair in ponytail approached Tomoko and asked her.

Tomoko was surprised and realized that for some moment there she was just spacing out and looking at the people in the room. Tomoko looked around and found out that she was no longer in her school. They were in a bed room, and judging by the appearance, it was a boy's bed room. There were a lot of softball and sword stuffs everywhere.

"Ah, umm... I-I..." Tomoko stuttered. Being surrounded by many strange people made her speechless. She was always unable to communicate properly originally, but being scared to death only made it worse.

"Maybe the boys should go ," Bianchi proposed.

"Alright, come now all of you!" Reborn lead all of the boys to got out of the room.

"Let me know later!" Yamamoto spoke before got out.

"Now you can speak freely. There are only us, girls. You don't have to be afraid, the boys may look like thugs, but they are just common high school boys. Well, not so common, actually," Bianchi smiled. "You can ask any questions to me. I will explain all to you. I know you must be very confused and scared, but I promise we are not bad people."

Tomoko listened to Bianchi's story with half-hearted disbelief. Had she not witnessed with her own two eyes their so-called 'training' that nearly killed her, she wouldn't have believed about the mafia and Vongola family. Then Tomoko stuttered all the way in explaining why she had been in the school and how she could have entered (the teacher gave her the key of the teacher's entrance, the door that someone named Hayato obviously didn't bother to check).

"So, all the mysteries have been solved," Bianchi smiled at Tomoko. "By the way, I am Bianchi, these are Haru, Kyoko and Chrome." Tomoko smiled groggily. "I – I am Tomoko," she answered.

"So, you are actually a high school student? The boys said that you maybe a middle schooler," Kyoko spoke.

Tomoko was very shy she could die. Why are these girls so pretty? They also smell nice like sluts. Tomoko started sweating. The only people she could talk to freely are her parents, Tomoki and Yuu-chan. It was impossible from the beginning that she could handle so many strangers at once.

"You must be hungry, huh?" Haru got close and Tomoko could smell the strawberry flavor shampoo she wore. Knock,knock! Bianchi got up and opened the door. Gokudera stood in front of the door. "Yamamoto oji-san asked all of us to get down and have dinner together," he said.

Dinner? Tomoko has just realized how hungry she was hearing the word dinner. She didn't eat much at breakfast and she skipped lunch because of the surprise attack, fainting and near-death experience. Right then her stomach grumbled.

Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome giggled. "Come, Tomoko."

"Err, mmm, it-it's better, I-I think it's better I go home," Tomoko said. Dining with a bunch of strangers would definitely kill her.

"Tsk, just get down already," Gokudera yelled and glared. Why do brats have to be so difficult to handle? Haru stepped in front of him and flicked his nose. "Don't yell and glare to a girl," she said.

"She's a kid," said Gokudera. This particular girl is the hardest to handle, he thought ruefully, glaring at Haru, who didn't feel intimidated at all.

"She's a high school student, you baka," Haru said.

"There's no way," Gokudera spoke. The girl is very thin and small like an elementary school. Yamamoto was perfectly sure that she was an elementary or middle school. "Tsk, whatever. Just get down already. I'm starving," he turned his back and walked away.

Bianchi hold Tomoko's hand and half-dragged her. Kyoko and Haru pushed her. Chrome smiled and spoke for the first time, "Yamamoto oji-san's sushi is the best," she said. Her voice was nice, not like Tomoko's voice that was rusty because she seldom spoke.

There was apparently a sushi restaurant downstairs. The boys had already seated in a circle big table when Tomoko and the other girls got there. Tomoko chickened out. She thought that she must had been a very bad person, maybe a mass-murderer in her previous life.

"Takeshi, get the chairs for the ladies!" Tomoko looked at a friendly middle-aged man who was obviously the owner of the restaurant. The boys who hurt her, Takeshi, smiled and brought more chairs.

Tomoko started sweating and trembled. "It's ok, Tomoko-chan. Let's eat together. It's fun," Kyoko smiled assuringly.

"I don't bring enough money for sushi," Tomoko whispered. She automatically search for her wallet. It was there in her right pocket.

"It's our treat," Kyoko whispered back. Chrome showed her a chair, right next to Yamamoto-kun. Tomoko sat down half-heartedly. Go stealth, Tomoko. You just have to eat some and then go home, she mentally noted.

Tomoko sat silently and ate the sushi Haru and Kyoko brought for her. Yamamoto oji-san joined them. He tapped Tomoko on the shoulder, making her shocked. "Wha!" Tomoko squealed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling. "Do you find the sushi tasty?" he asked.

Tomoko blushed deeply, embarrassed because she squealed like that. Why can't I squealed a little bit more cutely? She thought. She was indeed very different from the other people and that somehow made her desperate and wanted to vanish. "Ye-yes, it is. Thank you oji-san," she answered shyly.

Yamamoto oji-san sat down between Tomoko and Takeshi. "Can I take a look at your wound?" he asked.

Tomoko was confused, she had totally forgot that her forehead was wounded from the incident in the classroom. She touched her forehead and realized that there was a bandage. Takeshi stopped talking with the boy beside him and curiously joined his father.

She tore the bandage. Takeshi looked very guilty and his father clucked. "Tsk, I think it will leave a scar," he said calmly, examining her forehead with curiosity. Great, Tomoko thought, I will never get married. Not that I will ever get married if I don't have a scar, so it basically doesn't matter, she added mentally.

"It's ok," she replied, hoping that the father and son will finish examining her like she was some kind of a rare and disgusting object. She could tell that the scar or maybe herself was not pretty, from the look on Takeshi's face.

"Bianchi, could you lend me your mirror?" Yamamoto oji-san asked the beautiful woman who was tending lovingly the suited up baby.

"Here," she handed a small mirror.

"Look," the old man gave Tomoko the mirror. She observed the wound. It did look bad. Tomoko looked at her pale face, black circled eyes, messy hair and the then scarred forehead. Not much of a difference, she admitted bitterly. I was ugly from the beginning.

Tomoko handed back the mirror to Yamamoto oji-san. "It looks bad, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I barely see the difference," she said, still feeling embarrassed and shy from the attention.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoko-chan," Takeshi said. He looked so guilty and worry. He looked Tomoko on the eyes and that made her blushed very very bad. She started sweating uncontrolably. Cut it out, please, God. This is not a sport story, I'm not supposed to be sweating this bad. And I already stink, she thought.

"Takeshi, you must take responsibility and marry her," said Yamamoto oji-san.

"Ok, I will," Takeshi replied immediately.

**Oh, Tomoko, have you just scored a fiancee? Would you please review and let me know if I should continue? :)**


End file.
